


罗马假日

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 是糖是刀自己细品。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 11
Collections: 梅普合集





	罗马假日

——“你看过《总统的假期》吗？”  
——“烂片。”

德米特里觉得自己可以就这样一动不动地侧躺着，直到天再次黑下来。厚重的香槟金色窗帘没有拉上，而外层的半透明白纱窗帘也是虚掩的。早起的光线探头探脑地钻进这间常年隔绝着俗世气息的卧室，又挤过卧床顶飞瀑般流下的深紫色的帷幔。北地清晨的阳光颜色很浅，但其中的温暖却是毫不含糊的。淡淡的金色，又似乎带着点银白，就和他的发色一样。

不过，德米特里忘了昨晚是谁、在什么时候拉开它们的了。也许是那时候呢，他想，就是在弗拉基米尔背对着他，轻声说今晚没有月亮的时候？或者是……或者是自己开玩笑说要体验刺激所以“唰”地一下撩开窗帘，让暴躁的上司忍不住咆哮出声的时候？

不管是谁这么干的，德米特里此时都想赞美他。那家伙当时也许是无心的一个举动让现在的德米特里沉浸在一场静默的艺术展里。

弗拉基米尔永远不知道他坠入梦乡后毫无戒备的样子可以让人有多么着迷。他的眼睑低低的垂着，浅色的睫毛在偷偷溜进来的阳光下茎茎分明地反射着浅金色的光。不难想象，如果昨晚剔透的水珠还缀在那睫毛之间，该闪射出什么样斑斓的彩芒。而仍然微微泛着粉色的眼睑下的那一对冰蓝灰色的眸子——在德米特里面前，它们总是掩去残忍与锋芒，其中多是如黑海的深沉和针叶林带的安宁。他早已不再是个青涩的少年或是健壮的青年了。也许他没有那种蓬勃的活力和朝气，可他身上却拥有德米特里最珍视的东西。

那是什么呢？德米特里思考了很多年，是什么让这个比自己年长十三岁的男人成为自己生命中绝对无法缺少的一部分呢？是权利，是金钱，是对提携自己的感激，还是对一起趟过艰难岁月的回忆呢……德米特里思考不出个答案来，就像此刻他不知道为什么弗拉基米尔的睡颜可以让他觉得时间最好就固定在这一刻，永远不要再流动。

就这样吧。德米特里把自己的叹息放得很轻很轻。装作自己没有醒来，仍然和共枕的人徜徉在梦里，何尝不是最美妙的事情？现实教会了他太多，比如不要总是睁开双眼面对一些事情。弗拉基米尔总是在最残酷阴暗的时候用他的脊梁挡住德米特里的视线，淡淡地告诉德米特里“不要看”。

可他不想闭上眼睛。他可以不看着弗拉基米尔必须应对的龌龊难挨，但他必须看着弗拉基米尔。

他至少要用目光陪着他。

于是他目睹了弗拉基米尔的浅色睫毛簌簌地抖动了几下，然后睁开双眼的样子。明丽的光线射进他的眼底，就好像把他的灵魂照得通通透透。那一瞬间那双眼睛的冰色成了灿阳的金红色。几秒的迷离后，那道目光准确地追随上了德米特里的目光。在德米特里说出什么打破无言的默契之前，弗拉基米尔就决定拯救被阳光刺激到崩溃的泪腺，刚刚睡醒尚不清明的大脑果断地做出了最有效率的决策——果断把脑袋埋进了德米特里的颈窝里。其投怀送抱动作之麻利于多罗费相较有过之而无不及。

德米特里愣了愣，歪过脑袋，迎合着任性的总统先生。感受到他温湿的鼻息倾泻在他的胸口，德米特里感到这个假期真的就是完美的代名词。

虽说一年只有几天允许他们逃避开媒体的假期。

尽管德米特里不希望那些小报的边边角角被那些闲话占领：什么“被暗杀”“被政变”“被娶妻”“被生子”“被重病”……但是德米特里在某些瞬间就是想绑架自己和弗拉基米尔，然后把自己和他投入某个万劫不复的深渊：只要那里只有他们两个人就好。和他一起，就算是万丈深渊，下去也是前程万里。*

“瓦洛佳。”

“唔。”似睡非睡的的弗拉基米尔用半梦半醒中的黏糊糊的声线回应着德米特里的呼唤，就好像他已经预见到了德米特里的下一句话将是无理取闹。

“你看过《总统的假期》吗？”

“烂片。”

“哈？言下之意——你看过？”德米特里着实被兴奋和吃惊扼住了喉咙，差点就用手按住了弗拉基米尔的肩。

“没有。”弗拉基米尔向后蹭了蹭，好让德米特里看见自己的表情。他眯着眼睛，如果不是还没清醒过来的话，那就该是一种表达轻蔑的方式了，“光听名字就是烂片。”

德米特里缩了缩脖子，好像有点生气地吊起眉梢：“怎么，昨晚过得很烂吗？”

“太短了。”梦呓一样的呢喃。弗拉基米尔干脆又把眼皮黏上了，谁叫他累得不行呢。

德米特里一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身来，装作是什么棕色的西伯利亚特产猛兽，发狠地吼了一声，接着尽数把体重归置在了放松地躺着的男人的身上，逼出了他一声粗口。

“你什么毛病？！”弗拉基米尔被压得差点背过气去，尽管他在德米特里身下用尽全力推搡这个压起自己来熊一样的男人，却也没有改变自己深深陷进床垫里去的结局，“我说假期太短了！”

德米特里愣了愣，发觉自己陷入了一种极端的尴尬之中。红晕很快在他的颧骨上形成了一团红色的阴影。他也不好意思就这样回到自己该躺的地方去，摆明了自己在搞什么明明就子虚乌有的对号入座。

幸好，弗拉基米尔自行打破了魔咒，艰难地挤出一句话来。

“我倒觉得，你该去看看《罗马假日》。”

“怎么，你不是不喜欢好莱坞的电影吗？”德米特里如获大赦地翻过身去，忽视自己和弗拉基米尔都衣不蔽体的事实，有一茬没一茬地搭着话，“你的意思是我是乔，你是安妮公主咯？那可不对，他俩……”

德米特里的笑容悄悄地溜走了，他偏过身子，在额头上给了他迷糊的总统先生一个轻轻的吻：“你还没睡醒，瓦洛佳。”

“当然不对，你怎么会是乔？”弗拉基米尔眯着眼，好像再次被睡意攫住。

“我们俩都是安妮公主，季玛。”

德米特里想，他醒了，他早就醒了。可这个瞬间，德米特里悟了，让他抛不开这个男人的东西究竟是什么。其实答案很简单。

因为这个男人是弗拉基米尔，他一直醒着，未曾安眠。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *：“就算是万丈深渊，下去也是前程万里。”——木心《素履之往》


End file.
